epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga battled Sarah Palin in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. She was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta was born on March 26, 1986. She is more popularly known by her stage name, Lady Gaga, and is an American popstar and jazz artist. She is noted for her flamboyant and diverse contributions to the music industry via her fashion, live performances, and music videos. Gaga has had hits with her music, such as Just Dance, Poker Face, Bad Romance, Born This Way, and many more. Gaga has kept a considerably lower profile since an infamous stunt at a New York Yankees game in 2012. She resurfaced in 2014 working on a jazz collaboration with longtime crooner Tony Bennett. Since then, Gaga has been working with a voice coach to refine her skills. The fruits of this labor ripened at the 2015 Academy Awards as Gaga performed the title track from "The Sound of Music". ERBoH Bio You know me as the Lady Gaga, singer, cultural icon, person of fame, human trumpet! Yes, I am these things. I am also Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, a little girl from New York City who loves art and music and performing and LIFE! She, who is me, attended NYU to study musical theater and follow her dream. Which I did. After performing in the NYC club scene for years doing experimental art mixed with music and going through a lot of recording label bullshit, I finally became the wonderful, famous artist you must adore. But how did I become The Lady Gaga? The name comes from a text that autocorrected the Queen song Radio Gaga to Lady Gaga, who then became me. Now, I have millions of fans, which I call my "little monsters" and I have been labeled The Queen of Pop. It is a large responsibility to be this amazing and I take it very seriously. I am vigorously against bullying and I support LGBT rights by doing things like wearing a meat dress to the VMA's. It also helps that sometimes I like to be really, super weird for no reason. Snowcone! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I think I'd rather elect a smurf than vote for you. Governor of Alaska? That's like the principal of a home school. You are the sum of everything I despise, With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking five! Just trust me: your fifteen minutes of fame came and went. Go back to your igloo. Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant. Your frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do. I think the truth is, Sarah, my music just scares you. 'Verse 2:' I sound more intelligent than you when I fart! I wonder if you even know how to spell the word art! You don't belong in politics; you belong in a hockey game! History will regret you like J-J-J-John McCain! Trivia *Lady Gaga is the first character to be portrayed by someone of the opposite gender, as Nice Peter portrays her. **The second is Tootie Ramsey, portrayed by Bentley Green, and the third and fourth are Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott, portrayed by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. *She undergoes the most outfit changes out of all ERB characters: five changes with six outfits. **This is a reference to her being known for having many different, bizarre outfits during her performances. ***She is the second rapper to have an outfit change, the first being Chuck Norris. *She is the first pop star to appear in an ERB. The other three, respectively in order of appearance, are Justin Bieber, Michael Jackson, and Miley Cyrus. *She is the first LGBT character to appear in a battle. *Due to copyright issues, the real Lady Gaga requested that Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga be taken off of YouTube. Although successful, the video returned a week later. *Along with Justin Bieber, she was one of the nominees competing against Epic Rap Battles of History for the YTMA Artist of the Year Award in 2013. *She was the first actress to appear in a battle, later followed by Marilyn Monroe and Natalie Portman. Gallery Nice Peter as Lady Gaga.png|Gaga's chef outfit Gaga2.2.png|Gaga in another one of her outfits Gaga3.2.png|Gaga having a drink, after changing her attire Gaga4.2.png|Gaga's monster costume Gaga6.2.png|Another one of Lady Gaga's outfits Gaga5.2.png|Gaga's last outfit change Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga Category:Nice Peter